


color crush

by mari_cheres (spiritedwhere)



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Colorblind Soulmate AU, Established Friendship, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Happy Ending, Identity Reveal, Mild Language, Romantic Soulmates, Semi Angst, Soulmates, but the mildest of mild
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 18:47:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17167361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiritedwhere/pseuds/mari_cheres
Summary: anon asked: can you make a colorblind soulmate au?i delivered. enjoy marinette and adrien angsting over soulmates for 5k words in typical love square fashion.





	color crush

**Author's Note:**

> merry christmas and enjoy my last fic for 2018

Marinette always wished she knew what color her hair was. Her mother had always ran her hands through it, telling her time and time again the color was beautiful.

“It’s blue, the nicest shade you’ve ever seen,” she always said, and Marinette could do nothing more than nod. What use was trying to understand what _blue_ meant? Sure, her mother could say it was the color of her eyes, the sky, and those little candies that Marinette preferred to eat more than anything, but how could that explain something she had lived her whole life without seeing?

Black. White. Usually, some form of grey. Those were all she knew, and the only things that defined the world around her.

Marinette had spent the first sixteen years of her life wondering what color her parents had decorated her room with, and what color of nail polish she would wear first. She had spent hours asking Tikki over and over about colors, and what the flashes of _something_ were whenever she threw her Lucky Charm, with no avail.

“It’s not for me to spoil for you. The miraculous does that enough,” Tikki had always said, and then that had been that.

No matter how hard she tried to work around it, Marinette knew there was no use in protesting. It was a soulmate-bound world, and she could only hope she would see her soulmate soon. With the end of her sixteenth year coming, she would only feel more isolated as the years passed and those around her found their soulmate, bringing color to their life.

Take her best friend for example. Alya begun to see colors emerge just a few weeks ago after she and Nino had confessed to one another, and as the days went on she went through more books showing off each shade and name, gushing to Marinette with descriptions.

“And red, it’s just _incredible_ ,” she exclaims. Alya holds the book out to her, pointing a manicured finger at the page, which shows a square colored grey on a white background.

“I’ll bet,” Marinette says, smiling at the page. She tries to squint in the hopes of seeing some color but sees nothing other than what she already knows.

“It’s so _bright_ and _passionate_ and just _fiery_. I can’t get enough of it since I first saw it. And, there’s tons of different shades. Sometimes, it’s bright like an apple or rose, or other times its dark enough to look almost black. It’s just amazing how one color can spread out to so many other ones. And Nino? He never knew, but he had been wearing a red cap all along!”

“Really?”

“But the most amazing part is that Ladybug wears it!”

“She does?” Marinette asks. She blinks, surprised.

“Yes! And she looks so cool with it on!” Alya sighs, recalling the first time she had seen the superhero in action, actually in _action_ with that beautiful and bright suit on.

“I just wish you could see the color,” she says. “Imagine how amazing your designs would be if you could actually see what works best with each other and color them.”

Marinette nods. She’s been dreaming of the same things, hoping to one day wake up and start to see some bursts of color, even if it was the ugliest one of them all. She wanted to go through the experience of learning new ones and studying for days what made each one so unique. She had heard from those around her, from Mylene to her parents to random passerby, of how amazing it had been. And with Alya, she truly got to see it all.

In a way, it was almost like Alya was reborn, every day a new color being learned and a new way of understanding how her world worked. She would come in and showcase colored pencils, or clothes she had bought, or new books like the one she was toting around.

And with every color she learned, Nino learned as well.

“We’re going to hang out tonight and run through the book once more,” Alya says on her way out, closing the book and shoving it in her bag. “Hopefully after examining each one we might be able to see some new shades.”

“That’s so great!” Marinette exclaims, trying to sound excited. She gazes Alya, wishing she could be able to see what color hair she had, or what color her glasses were. She knew everything about her best friend, yet couldn’t name the color of her eyes, or describe how her hair looked. For all that she wished to find love, Marinette was also, if not more, yearning to find a glimpse of the world around her.

Alya smiles at her. She comes close to her and rubs her hand on Marinette’s shoulder, trying to soothe her friend.

“Don’t worry, Mari,” she says. “I’m sure you’ll find your soulmate soon.”

“Me too,” Marinette says, smiling. Or, trying to. She feels like Alya says it with pity, last week’s event still not forgotten from either’s minds.

“Don’t get too caught up on Adrien either,” Alya says firmly, picking up on her friend’s inner turmoil. She heads for the hatch in Marinette’s floor, preparing to climb down. “There’s plenty of other guys that are interested in you,” she continues as she begins to climb down. “Ones that won’t turn you down, either.”

“No need to say it so blunt.” Marinette frowns, slumping into her chair.

“Sorry. It’s just, I’m sure there’s so many other guys. Why just stay stuck onto Adrien, especially since you already know you two aren’t soulmates?”

“Guess it’s just a little hard to shake off a crush.” Marinette sighs, looking over at her wall, where there was marks from the posters she had torn down after that embarrassing night. When she had pulled Adrien aside from their group of friends and mustered up the courage to tell him she thought he was her soulmate. When she had trudged back to their group sad and humiliated, the sting of unleashed tears burning her eyes.

When Adrien had told Marinette that he didn’t feel the same and planned to confess to another girl, hoping to find color within her instead.

“I’m here if you ever wanna vent,” Alya offers.

“I’m fine,” Marinette says, turning her back from the hatch. She feels the sting emerge again, along with that all too familiar pain in her throat, one of a cry just waiting to be let out. She sits still until she hears the hatch close again, her best friend gone. Sighing, she slouches over and throws her hands over her face.

“Just hold yourself together,” she tells herself. “It’s nothing.”

She’s lying to herself, of course. It is _something_ and it just so happens to be the biggest something since she first realized her feelings for Adrien. How could she just give up on him, after the months and months spent fawning over him? And yes, while soulmates were just meant to be, that didn’t mean one had to truly stay to them. Marinette had seen movies and heard of stories where couples refused to acknowledge their true soulmate, preferring to stay together instead of sticking with whom they had confessed to. Who was to say that Adrien and her wouldn’t end up the same?

But, that would be if Adrien suddenly gained feelings for her, Marinette reminded herself. Unless there was a mutual confession from the two, there was no chance of any soulmate matching to occur. Which didn’t seem likely any time soon. Or, ever really if things continued the same as they did before.

Tikki flies out from her hiding spot, on the verge of comforting her holder, when there’s suddenly a piercing scream. Marinette puts a hold on her tears, perking her head up and getting up out of her chair. She pears out her window, and spots people sprinting down the street, terrified looks on her face. She hears another scream, followed by windows cracking at the sound. There’s glass falling out everywhere, showering down on those running away.

Marinette gasps, knowing without a doubt there has to be something evil running about, hellbent on ruining everyone’s day.

“Akuma,” Tikki says, confirming Marinette’s thoughts. Not giving herself another second to think, she locks the hatch leading to her room and glances at her kwami, ready to deal with the issue at hand.

_“Tikki, spots on!”_

The familiar wave of grey washes over her, leaving Marinette suited up and ready to face whatever was coming her way.

It doesn’t take long for her to bounce up to her rooftop and find the source of trouble, focusing in on the akuma. They’re dressed in some ridiculous garment that lets her know Papillion definitely had some time to spare today, a loud outfit that hurt her eyes even without knowing what the true color is. And scattered about near the akuma is about six or so citizens, trapped from the falling debris and glass and in fear for when the next attack could be.

Marinette doesn’t hesitate when she jumps down and gathers them all, working quickly to put them all in safety’s grasp. The akuma doesn’t hesitate either, sucking in a deep breath to yell down the street at Marinette. She barely hides from the scream in time, the loud sonic energy knocking out everything in its path.

“Huh, so it’s one of those type of akumas,” she mutters to herself. Loud screams typically meant one of two things: either a kid who was dealing with a massive temper tantrum, or someone dealing with some form of heartache. The opportunity to scream and let all of their feelings out was something very few turned down, and typically meant taking them down wasn’t hard.

That is, if she managed to find Chat Noir. Scanning her eyes around, she was glad he was a stark contrast to all the light tones she saw. Dressed in black, Marinette spotted him making his way secretly towards the akuma. He was well versed with these types of akumas as well and knew the more time they had to find the akuma and think up a plan, the quicker they could clean up the city and go their separate ways again.

The akuma, yelling down some empty buildings, didn’t see Chat as he finally made his way to Marinette. He crouched down and hid next to her, smiling that pure white smile at her.

“Glad to see you, My Lady,” he whispered out. “You’re looking as stunning as ever.”

Marinette rolled her eyes.

“Not the time for compliments, _chaton_ ,” she tells him. Turning to focus again on the akuma, she narrows her eyes in the hopes of seeing something, _anything_.

“Having trouble seeing the akuma?” he asks, leaning back. “Looks pretty obvious to me.”

“Not the time for taunts, Chat. Some of us don’t have a soulmate to “ _brighten_ _up”_ the world for them.”

“You act like I’ve found my soulmate already,” he says. “I’ve just got a keen eye.”

Marinette turns to him, furrowing her brows. “You haven’t?”

“No, not yet. Or, haven’t confessed to them just yet.”

“Good luck with that.” Marinette trains her eyes on the akuma again, trying to toss out her memory of being turned down out of her mind.

“In fact…” he starts off, preparing himself to pop the one question on his mind.

“Where is that damned akuma?” Marinette interrupts, trying to change the subject. The akuminized person was almost done with their demolition project on the buildings, and if they didn’t move fast Marinette was worried they would turn their hand to the buildings occupied with hidden citizens.

Chat guides her, pointing an arm at the necklace dangling from the akuma’s neck. She squints, wondering how she didn’t notice that before.

“I guess you do have a keen eye,” she says. Moving up from her squat, Marinette watches Chat stand up as well.

“Should we do our usual distract and grab?” he offers, already prepping his baton for an easy jump over to the akuma.

“Sounds like the best option. If things turn tricky, we can always duck into the sewers and lead her into some open area.”

“In that case… let’s go ahead and do it.”

_“Lucky Charm!”_

_“Cataclysm!”_

There wasn’t much after that, with a simple break and cleanse fixing all the mishaps from the past half hour. The akuma, now a beautiful white butterfly, danced into the sky back to wherever it came from.

“Someone came for the akuminized person,” Chat tells her. “Said they needed to apologize for getting her under Papillion’s radar.”

“Did they now?” Marinette asks. She felt her ear beep, a gentle reminder to head out while she could. “And what did they do?”

“Well, in typical soulmate fashion, the akuminized one confessed her feelings out in the hopes they’d be a match.”

“And?” Marinette presses on. She feels a flicker of the memory come to light, her heart strumming on that song of sadness once more within her body.

“And, the person already found their soulmate. A mutual friend between the two. As you can guess, it didn’t boil down over well for them.”

“Sounds like they really _did_ need to scream it all out for a bit.”

“Oh, it was therapeutic for sure. But still, pretty sad overall. No one wants to be turned down.”

“I’ll say.” She feels a burn start up again in her eyes, the memory clearer than ever. Chat looks over at her, then frowns.

“Hey, you don’t look so good, My Lady. Are you… are you crying?” he questions.

“Of course not,” Marinette says. She wipes her eyes, refusing to cry out in public and especially while she was Ladybug.

“Oh my God, you are,” he says, eyes widening.

“No, I’m not.”

“ _Yes_ , you are. What’s up?”

“Like you said,” Marinette tells him. “Just some silly soulmate stuff.”

Chat takes a step closer, unsure of what to do in a circumstance like this. He had seen Ladybug in a handful of situations, but never with tears in her eyes and a broken tone to her voice. He had wanted to bring up soulmates and wanted to even spring up his own confession earlier, but not in her current state. Putting his romantic feelings aside, Adrien decided to step up to the platonic, more familiar nature of their relationship.

“Do you want to talk about it?” he asks, a hand on her arm.

A beep on her ear and his ring reminds them of their situation. They look around, seeing that along with their dwindling energy they had gathered quite the crowd of cameraman and curious citizens.

“Unless you have a really good place to hide out and recharge, not really.” Marinette smiles, feeling her eyes tear up more when she looks at his face, turning the image before her blurry.

Black and white. White and black. When would it be that she would finally be able to look at someone and see what painted their face? What made them unique, and showed their mark onto the canvas that was Earth? How long would she have to wait before she would wake up and find out the color of her walls, or the clothes she wore, or hell, even what the towels in her bathroom looked like?

Another beep.

“No place, then?” she asks.

Adrien looks at Ladybug, not wanting to let her go so soon, especially when she looked two seconds away from a breakdown. He frowned, then felt his memory show him a place he usually went to when he was all too close to his last beep, somewhere they could hide out until they were able to transform again.

Turning, Marinette went to bid Chat Noir a goodbye until their next meeting, when suddenly she felt _light_. She felt her body in his arms, Chat jumping around and turning corners until he finally ducked into a building, dusty and long since abandoned.

“This should be a good enough place,” he tells her before setting her down. Marinette barely has time to blink before he runs over to the pile and jumps over it, covering his body from her sight. “Unless you’re fine with detransforming out in the open, I recommend hiding behind something as well,” he calls out to her.

Her feet work quicker than her mind, and Marinette’s slumping down behind some crates just in time for the suit to come off. Tikki flies away, most likely to join with Plagg.

“You know, carrying me through Paris isn’t the best way to soothe the tabloids,” she says.

“Yes, but it is the easiest way to get you from Point A to Point B without our miraculouses wearing off. Sorry for that, by the way, My Lady.”

“It’s okay. I’m sure I’ve carried you once or twice as well.”

“More than once or twice,” he says, conjuring up a laugh from his Lady.

“So… now do you want to talk about it?” Chat asks her after a pause, hoping that with her somewhat calmed down, she’ll want to open up. Or at the very least, tell him something that’ll soothe all of his worries.

“Not really, but it’s best I tell someone who won’t judge too hard.” She leans back onto the crates, and gazes around, boarded windows keeping them in the dark. Marinette feels almost ready for a nap, the day of little cries and fighting making her more than tired.

“So, there’s this guy,” she starts, and Adrien slumps, already feeling a hit to the stomach.

“And, I’ve liked him for the longest time. Not for how good he looks-although that doesn’t hurt- but for _him_. Like, really liked him, Chat. I don’t think any other guy could make me feel the way he does.”

“Oh really?” Adrien asks. His heart plummets, not expecting to hear of his Lady’s crush on another guy.

 _Probably someone cool_ , he guessed. _Way cooler than me, I bet._

“Yeah. And, I had thought that maybe… just maybe, that we could be soulmates. So, when we all went out with our friends, and when we all were having a nice time, I thought it’d be the perfect time to pull him aside and confess. But, he turned me down.”

“He did?” Adrien asks. Vaguely, he feels déjà vu-ish about the whole ordeal; a similar event running through his mind. He pulls out his phone, scrolling through texts to Nino from earlier, all different variations of _you screwed up big time, dude_.

“I’ll spare you all the details in an attempt to save my identity behind the mask,” Ladybug continues, blinking back new tears. “But, yeah. And, as the cherry on top, he told me he planned to confess to some other girl. Someone who’ll probably return his confession and wind up as his soulmate.”

“I’m so sorry- ” Adrien starts, before his Lady ends his sentence before it’s even begun.

“Don’t be. You weren’t the guy, so there’s no need to apologize. But, I guess I’m not so lucky outside of the suit, huh?” Ladybug laughs, and Adrien can’t help but notice the sadness in her voice. She clears her throat, looking up at the ceiling.

“I’m just glad I got to know now, before I dragged that silly crush on even more. Saved me even more heartbreak. Who knows? Maybe I’ll find someone else to try my luck with.”

“Yeah, maybe.” Adrien reads more texts, just now noticing that while he had just assumed he let Marinette down as a friend, he must have given her the same type of pain Ladybug was going through, embarrassed and without a soulmate. Had he been more careless, she could’ve wound up just like the akuma they had just taken down.

“It was nice spilling this all out with you, Chat,” Marinette says. And it was. It was a way for her to look back on that day and get through her pesky emotions, without the pitying sighs and shoulder rubs she usually faced around the subject. “I feel so much better than before.”

“No problem,” he lets out. His heart is heavy both in sympathy for Ladybug, and in guilt towards himself for what he did to Marinette.

“So, how is life like for you in the soulmate department?” Ladybug asks him, and he’s glad she can’t see him wince.

“Well… not as picture perfect as you’d think. I’m guessing all guys must be the same.”

“What do you mean?” she asks.

“I turned down a girl the other day when she tried confessing, in the same way you did. I didn’t think much of it, but now I just feel like a total jackass,” he admits. He waits, wondering what she’ll say in response.

She’s frozen, eyes watering up all over again. _That poor girl_ , she thinks.

“Which is… rightfully so, Chat,” Marinette lets out. She inhales and exhales loudly, trying to stop herself from leaving that cat alone. “It’s a dick move.”

“I know, I know. I just thought I couldn’t give up on this girl I like… who I’ve been meaning to confess to. Even if that meant hurting my friend’s feelings.”

“How do you think that hurt her? Here I am, a near wreck when fighting darkness and evil things is practically my job description. This girl… she must’ve been torn to bits.”

“I know. But… you don’t get it,” Adrien says, trying to defend himself. To defend this feeling within him that says he couldn’t let his Lady go, confession or not.

“What don’t I get?” Marinette questions, unable to understand Chat’s reasoning. She feels a strong instinct to defend this girl, to defend her against what was probably big enough heartache to conjure a potential akuma. “You turned down a friend, and on top of that you did it because you may or may not be soulmates with someone else.”

“But- “

“Chat, have you even confessed to this girl you like?”

“No, but- “

“Then why didn’t you at least try to confess back?” she asks, interrupting all his attempts at answering her. “Everyone knows there’s no real way to find their soulmate unless both people confess, and even then there’s always a chance they aren’t made for each other. Shouldn’t you have tried it first with the girl you turned down? And then with this girl you like? Just think it through a little before you go off the rails and break someone’s heart- “

“I want you to be my soulmate,” he interrupts, finally saying the one thing on his mind. She sucks in a breath, and the room falls to a silent. Even their kwamis fall silent, wondering what could result from this.

“Oh, Chat…” Marinette starts off, unsure what to continue with. She pulls her knees up to her chest, heart swelling and falling. Shutting her eyes, she wonders if it was too late to plan an escape.

“I want you to be my soulmate, and that’s all. Nothing would make me happier, Ladybug.”

“You turned down that poor girl… for me?” she asked, trying to project her voice out to him. “She’s someone who actually _knows_ you, Chat. She doesn’t have to call you a fake name or meet up only to fight villains. She knows the you behind the mask.”

“So, you do, Ladybug. You know me better than anyone else.” Adrien’s hoping for a confession back, closing his eyes in an attempt to calm down. He’s nervous, way more than he had originally thought.

“Don’t be silly, Chat. You can’t fall for someone you don’t know.”

“I know you, and I know that I’ll still care for you with or without a mask.”

“You’re not thinking straight.”

“And you think you know the guy you confessed to?” he counters. Adrien can’t and won’t give up so easily, unwilling to let Ladybug turn him down and act like a hypocrite in one breath (unless she wanted to, Adrien told himself).

“Yes. No. I… I don’t know. But, the feelings were there, and it was worth the shot,” she says firmly.

“That’s how I feel, My Lady. You can’t defend your confession without acknowledging mine.”

She falls silent, focusing on solely her breathes.

“Please, Ladybug, just say a confession back. We’ll either both see colors and be soulmates, or we’ll see just black and white and never mention it again.”

Marinette opens her mouth, but then hesitates. Finally unlocking her arms from around her knees, she lays her legs out in front of her, unsure of what to do next.

So, she opens her eyes. She gasps, throwing a hand over her mouth.

“My Lady, what’s wrong?”

“Don’t you see it?” she whispers. She blinks, then blinks again. Marinette can’t believe it. She sees the regular black and white of before, but then sees something _new_ on the box before her. Dull and simple. It’s something she hadn’t imagined of before, something she had been unable to even picture seeing. She looked down to her skirt, where she spotted something else, this time bright and loud and crazy.

Adrien opens his eyes as well, losing his breath and backing up into the pile he was hidden behind. He saw something, something weird and unique and something that made him almost bite his tongue in shock. He hadn’t ever thought something like that existed, not after so long with a noir lens decorating his life.

It was _color_.

“This doesn’t make sense,” Marinette says. She blinks again, and runs a hand through her hair. Looking at the ends, she sees it’s almost like black, but not at the same time. _Blue_ , she remembered her mother saying once.

“What doesn’t? This makes total sense, My Lady!” Chat calls back out to her. “We’re soulmates!”

“But I didn’t confess, Chat,” she lets out. “I didn’t even process it all. I just opened my eyes and… “

“Saw all of this.”

Marinette nods, before realizing he can’t see.

“Maybe it’s a superhero thing?”

“The universe or whatever at hand could care less about superheroing, Chat. You know as well as I do that when one person confesses, it’s pretty much useless until the other confesses. And even then, there’s the chance it won’t work, and you have a bad match.”

“So… we need a confession both ways then?”

“Exactly.” Marinette leans back into the crates behind her even more, feeling the wood press into her shirt, which was something equally as bright as her skirt yet blended well (if that could even be possible with her previous random picking).

“But I’ve only confessed to one person, and he turned me down,” Marinette mused. There was no way she could suddenly be seeing a world of colors all of a sudden with only a one-handed confession, unless…

“Adrien?” she asks, before turning around and peeking her head out of the crates. She saw the pile on the other side of the room and saw a headful of light hair. Said head twitched at the sound of the name when she repeated herself, and Marinette saw him turn around to look at her.

He looked _gorgeous_ , Marinette realized. Even more than she had always thought of in classes and on billboards. His hair was light in almost a perfect contrast to Marinette’s, and he had eyes that seemed amazing, something she couldn’t describe but would work hard to as soon as possible. Those eyes widened, and then a body emerged, headed for her.

 _It_ was _him_ , she realized. Him. Adrien. Chat Noir. The one guy she had both confessed to and tried to reject. She took a step back, before taking two forward, then four, then five, then suddenly-

“Marinette,” Adrien said, resting his hands on her shoulders. He looked at her, seeing her in a new light (in more ways than one). She was beautiful, with pale skin that he hadn’t known could look so amazing on someone. She was _colorful_ , and he wanted to find out the true meaning behind that and find names to describe how she looked and just was could explain her in even the simplest of terms.

“Adrien,” she repeats, feeling the name feel as new as the world around her. She can’t breathe yet feels full of air at the same time, light as a feather yet grounded into reality. Marinette blinks again, and again, and again but he never disappears. In fact, he almost shines through more, the colors around him growing brighter and brighter with every movement of her lashes.’

“I should have said the confession back,” is the first thing he tells her, before wrapping her in a hug, one she doesn’t deny. “I’m such a dick.”

Marinette pulls back, narrowing her eyes. Resting her hands on his chest, she talks.

“You are, but so am I. I didn’t want to say it back either. _I_ was too caught up on being rejected by _you_.”

“So much that you almost rejected me,” Adrien replies. He looks at her, smiling down at the superheroine. “Which makes us equally as mean.”

“I guess so,” Marinette says, before laughing. She rests her head on Adrien’s chest, and feels her face burn up at the thought of it being _Adrien Agreste’s_ chest, one that she had fawned over plenty of times. The blush went even deeper as she fully processed that while she had spent hours obsessing over _Adrien_ , he had spent hours trying to capture her attention while being _Chat Noir_.

“What’s so funny?” he asks.

“N-Nothing,” she says, wincing at the stutter. Damn that ever-present crush, damn it all the way to hell.

“No, it’s gotta be something,” he says. He moves a hand to cup her chin, gently maneuvering it upwards to look at him.

“I-I just mean… it’s just funny, right? Like, we were giving each other hell over our feelings… and for each other nonetheless. All this time moping around wondering if Adrien was my soulmate, and you wondering how to confess to Ladybug… only for it to turn out we were chasing our counterparts. That’s just hilarious to me,” she manages out, attempting a small smile at the end.

“And sad,” Adrien tells her, crinkling his eyebrows as he tried to process the weird and complicated mess they had thrown their selves in (or square, of sorts). “Makes for plenty of twists, especially if we’re gonna mention you wringing me out earlier.”

“Which you deserved. In my mind, you turned down a poor civilian for a superhero.”

“Which ended up being you.”

“Besides that,” Marinette waved him off, “I still felt the need to defend. If anything, I’m almost justified in that.”

“You’re being confusing, Marinette.”

“And you’re not listening, Adrien.”

“I think I am.”

“Not enough, which means I should say it all over again.”

“You know, Marinette,” Adrien says, looking at her eyes and wondering what name he would call them, “you’re a pretty talkative person.”

“If you think I’m talkative now, you’re really gonna wish you had another soulmate. It takes forever to shut me up.”

“Oh really?”

“Mhmm. Alya always says that I’m like a broken record, because- “

When Adrien finally kisses Marinette to shut her up, she feels warmth inside. She wishes she could name the colors and knew what they meant, because she was sure there had to be something that defined whatever was in her heart, in her body. Something probably like that red Alya had mentioned earlier, powerful and passionate and fiery.

Marinette decides to focus on a word instead, colors not being at the front of her brain for once.

She felt _miraculous_ , and was going to so long as Adrien kept kissing her like that.

**Author's Note:**

>   
>  twit- inuyashas_  
> tumblr- mari-cheres (this is where you should def follow for ml content)


End file.
